


Aurelius Snape's Hideaway

by Emeraldthorns



Series: Aurelius Snape Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Renamed Harry Potter, Romance comes much later, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slow Burn, kind of Weasley Bashing, not intense though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldthorns/pseuds/Emeraldthorns
Summary: Aurelius and Severus Snape leave Britain while Severus attempts to come to terms with the Dark Lord coming back. While considering if he should ever go back to Britain, the decision is made for him, and he and his son are pushed further into the political plots of mad men. Meanwhile, a lonely black book calls out to something that feels familiar.Sequel to Aurelius Snape's Curious Gifts.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Aurelius Snape Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184684
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Aurelius Snape's Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> I so greatly appreciate all the comments on Part 1 of this series. For the start of Part 2 I tried to make sure that everything is coming across clearly for the set up for this part since I think the end of the last one was a bit more twisty and hard to follow.
> 
> It took longer than I though to get this story set up and planned out. I still might make changes to my general story outline. But I wanted to push something out. I have a new job that works me harder than my last so I won't be posting regularly until summer but as I get my first couple chapters completed I'll be posting here.

“Are you sure we can’t make it back for the Summer Gala?” Ari asked. His father stared at him over the fire between them, his eyes hiding none of his exasperation.

“For the tenth time, I’m certain that my work here will go well past the set date for the Malfoy’s gala, and so we will be missing it this year.” Severus explained again, Ari slouched into his seat with a sigh.

“So I’m to have no socialization for the whole summer,” Ari groaned, Severus rolled his eyes.

“It builds character,” his father responded lightly. “You can still write to your friends,”

“I have been writing, no one’s responded. Two weeks with no response whatsoever.” 

“International mail will take longer, give it time.” Ari sighed, his fork poking into the full plate of food he’d been given nearly an hour ago. Silence drew out between the two as Ari organized his thoughts. Ari knew he’d been avoiding questions about the end of the school term, certain that whatever answers his father gave would somehow be more  _ and  _ less than he wanted.

As soon as they had arrived in Brazil two weeks prior Ari had been set to the task of helping collect ingredients and they hiked through the forest. They’d spent a few days hiking to a spot his father stated would be a good central location to be able to find and harvest the ingredients he was looking for. Ari had waited at first for his father to offer up information about the night he forgot but his father hadn’t. The only thing he’d done once they’d settled was ask for Ari’s wristband, stating he needed to work on it a bit over the summer.

Ari had only really had the courage to ask about the speaker that Scitalis had mentioned. Which his father, after a very long pause, admitted was the returned Lord Voldemort. Ari had felt fear grip him as he pieced together what he now knew of that night.

Hogwarts had been protecting something, Ari had been compelled by something outside his wristbands limits which led him to the item which was later stolen by Quirrell, according to Dumbledore. His father’s statement though, that Voldemort had been there in the flesh, and that he’d spoken parseltongue to Scitalis, led Ari to believe that it was Voldemort, and not Quirrell who had stolen the item, though he supposed it could have been both of them. 

Here, in the middle of a rainforest with no human for hundreds of kilometers, Ari was sure his father would only reveal what he knew here, if he was willing to reveal it all. He sighed as his eyes landed on the pale patch of skin on his wrist.

“When will I get my wristband back?” Ari asked. His father’s face scrunched momentarily in concern.

“Soon,” he said eventually, “I’m still running tests on it. I’d rather not give it back until I’m certain it will provide proper protection.”

“How…” Ari started but couldn’t finish. His father seemed to guess his train of thought though.

“I don’t know how the compulsions broke through it. But either way, the spells I placed originally were practically ripped to shreds by the end of year.” Ari could hear the faint growl of anger in his father’s voice, causing Ari to worry his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry, father,” Ari said, “I should have paid more attention.”

“It’s not your fault,” His father stood then, and came to sit near his son. “I’m sure the events of last year were confusing enough without constantly worrying about what food was meant to harm you.”

“I still don’t understand though,” Ari failed to hold back the questions still running through his mind now that he’d started, “What happened that night? Why were my memories wiped away? Did The Dark Lord do that? Did he place the compulsions? If so why? Is it my fault he’s back now? Is that why we can’t go home? Are we in danger?” Ari’s questions kept spilling out at an exhausting rate, and Ari felt like he couldn’t breathe. Sometime in the middle his father gathered him up in an embrace, shushing him lightly and rubbing lightly at his back.

“I wish I had more answers for you,” His father said quietly, before humming and pulling Ari back just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Nothing that happened that night was your fault.” He said with more sureness than Ari thought should be possible. “I have not had much contact with The Dark Lord since his return but he stated to me the compulsion was not placed by him that night. I’m not always inclined to believe him, but I am attempting to consider all possibilities. I do not know much more of that night than you. When I arrived Quirrell was dead and The Dark Lord was alive and well and you had collapsed.”

“Quirrell is dead?” Ari asked, a look of disgust passed his father’s face.

“Yes, I’m not sure how though it was gruesome enough that I can only assume he failed The Dark Lord in some way and paid with his life.” Severus sighed, eyes closing. “The Dark Lord had been possessing Quirrell since the beginning of the year at least.”

Ari stared at him, realizing immediately what that likely meant in regards to his interactions with Quirrell.

“I do not know who was in control most of the time, though based on some of my final conversations I’m given to believe that at least in the end The Dark Lord had almost entirely taken over.”

“How could that even happen?” Ari asked, never having heard of such a thing.

“I can’t be sure….” his father took a breath, finally allowing his eyes to open and looked at Ari once more, “I would never suggest you feel safe around The Dark Lord, as there are not many people you should truly feel safe around. That said, you are aware that I have declared my loyalty to him, because of this, I do not believe he would take any direct action against you.”

“So you still feel loyalty toward Death Eaters?” Ari asked, his father had never really gone too far into depth about his beliefs, particularly as they aligned to old causes that at this point were outlawed.

“I pledged myself to them, to go against them would mean my death, when I joined...I had a lot of ideas about how I thought the world should be, and I believed that the Death Eaters were the only ones who could bring about the changes I wanted.” Severus explained lightly. 

“And now?” Ari asked.

“I haven’t changed in my core beliefs, but I’m no longer certain the Death Eaters will bring about the changes I feel are necessary. At this point, it is a matter of survival. I play both sides in this war and am hopeful that when the time comes for me to choose, the choice will be an obvious one.” Ari and his father stared at each other for a moment. 

“So then why can’t we go back?”

“Because as much as I don’t think The Dark Lord will take action against you, in the past, before his supposed defeat, he’d lost a lot of what had inspired me to stand behind him, and I do not yet know who I would be facing, should I return. I wish to keep us out of that line of fire as long as possible.”

“But can’t we just not interact with him while in Britain? Even if you wanted to hide, I’m sure Uncle Lucius would help regardless.” Severus shook his head.

“As far as I’m aware, The Dark Lord is staying at Malfoy Manor at this time.” Severus sighed.

Ari let out a puff of air as his energy deflated. He would be stuck here all summer and there was no way to convince his father otherwise.

\------

The next morning Ari awoke early and full of energy. His father’s section of the tent seemed still and quiet so Ari assumed he was sleeping. As quiet as he could be, Ari wrote out a quick note telling his father he’d gone on a walk and would be back by noon. He also grabbed a nutrition bar as he made his way out of the tent. The clearing they rested in was rather bright, though as he moved through the trees the world around dimmed. He glanced over most of the active plant life, his father having thus far been very informative about some of the native magical plants. He held a guide book that covered most natural flora of the rainforest, both magical and non-magical. By this point with the help of his guidebook, he easily identified the plants he passed.

As he walked into denser and denser growths he moved along wherever he could find a place to step. His father had stated to him early on that some of the best things he found he found when he was lost, and he had multiple ways to find his way back to camp if need be. 

At some point in his exploration he came across an odd clearing. It was completely empty of growth for about a meter surrounding a large bloomed flower. It was white with three flower bulbs that drooped down, and it was about as tall as Ari himself. He stared at the flower pulling out his guidebook and using the spell his father had taught him to search through it based on what he was seeing. Nothing pulled up in his search. When he looked up the flower seemed to be glowing faintly, a beautiful shimmering aura coming off of it in waves.

Ari quickly took note of his coordinates in his travel journal, and did a quick sketch of the flower. Followed by documenting the characteristics he could see from his position. The stem of the flower seemed much too small to support its weight, though the vines of it grew out from the base and stretched around it. Ari, almost unconsciously, moved closer, feeling pulled, wanting to touch it. He pulled himself back slightly, though he was now securely within the strange clearing. He circled the plant as it continued to glow. He could smell a heady aroma that he mostly assumed came from the plant itself, sweet and overpowering everything around. He tried to think of comparisons as he continued to circle the plant, his mind drifting as he thought.

Before he knew it he was standing directly in front of the bulbs which were about as big as his head. He came to his senses, preparing to step away when the flower seemed to shudder and a cloud of blue filled the air. He gasped in shock and could feel the small particles scratch against his throat he began to cough harshly at the sensation. Ari fell to the ground trying to catch his breath and calm himself as the pollen filled his lungs. He felt his magic lash out, though with no real enemy other than the air around him, it didn't do much but disrupt the flow of the falling pollen. The glow that had been rolling off the plan faded and eventually the pollen cleared the air. As soon as he felt able he stood and moved as far from the plant as possible, resting his weight against a tree as he pulled in breath after breath of clean air. 

Ari pulled out his wand and commanded it to point him to the campsite as soon as he was able. The wand complied easily, and Ari followed it, slowly at first as his head was still spinning a bit. By the time he reached the tent he felt practically back to normal. 

He debated with himself for a bit how to tell his father. Now that he was out in the open air he felt like he may have just overreacted, plant pollen is a common irritant and so could likely be harmless. Nevertheless, he felt that his father would be very cross if he didn’t know.

He was still outside the tent, contemplating his options, when his father walked out. His eyes searched wildly before they fell to Ari, and seemed to calm upon seeing him.

“Good, you’re in time for lunch,” His father said, ushering him inside. Ari went in, seeing that his father had set the table up. 

“I finished prepping the ingredients I harvested previously, and my current focus will not be able to be harvested until sundown, so you can consider yourself free to laze about or explore the forest until then.” His father stated as the sat. Ari nodded as he pulled out his journal, flipping to his page regarding the mysterious plant he’d encountered.

“I found this plant in the middle of a small clearing, but I can’t find any information on it in my guidebooks.” He explained passing the book over to his father. His father examined the book closely, reading over the various descriptors Ari had listed, his brows scrunched together as he read.

“It seems…familiar,” he said quietly, almost to himself. He pulled out a blank sheet from the nearby stack of papers and did a quick spell to copy the information. “I don’t recognize it easily but there are many rarely seen plants in this area. I’ll send this to my local contact.” His father looked him over carefully. “Did you experience anything odd while near it?” He asked. Ari bit his lip, not wanting to worry his father but not sure he should hide the violent coughing its pollen had sent him into.

“Not really, I had a bit of a cough but I’m fine.” His father frowned at his response, and cast a quick diagnostic charm. He seemed somewhat calmed by what he found. 

“You’ll be sure to tell me if you feel any lingering effects?” Severus asked and Ari nodded, 

Severus left to have the letter sent off and Ari decided with a yawn that he probably earned a lazy day. As he laid himself in his bed, sleep immediately took him.


End file.
